Time Warp
by Adrianus Dirk
Summary: Harry Potter is the last living human with magical blood. While living at the rebuilt Potter Manor, he discovers a way to send his mind back through time and into the body of his eleven-year-old self. Read and Review please.
1. Prologue: Time Travel 101

Disclaimer: I own some parts of the plot, a few spells, charms, and/or curses, and a couple characters of my own creation. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Ridley Scott, Stan Lee, and Ed Boon. There will also be some product placement.

In case you are wondering, this is the Harry Potter book series done a little differently. I've added characters from different franchises and also some from my own head. If you do not like Star Wars, Mortal Kombat, or Aliens/Predator, then don't read this book. If you do like those things, then I hope you enjoy reading _Time Warp_.

**Time Warp**

Prologue

Time Travel 101

I sat in my study flipping through an old photo album. I was now alone, had been since the death of the dark lord, Voldemort, who had tortured and murdered all my family and friends. I wished I could do something to fix it. Sadly, I closed the book, got up, and put it away. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. I went downstairs to the entryway and opened the door. To my surprise, no one was there. I looked down and saw a worn, old spellbook. _I wonder what this is about, _I thought, _and who sent it_.

I went upstairs and sat down at my desk to see what was in it. I flipped through it and did a double take when I saw the words _Time Travel_. Amazed, I read on, and found that I could travel back in time in order to fix a mistake. I read and reread the charm what seemed like fifty times. When I thought I got it right, I went to my room and grabbed everything I would need for this final mission; then I tossed it all in my trunk. Whatever I needed that I didn't already have I would simply purchase at Diagon Alley. When I was ready I double checked the book, which I would take with me just in case, and then sent myself back about twenty-five years to the day I first started getting my Hogwarts letters.

It happened instantly. I felt a slight tug in the general area of my navel and then I started spinning. It was like using a Portkey and the Floo Network at the same time. In fact, it was downright unpleasant.


	2. The Letter from Hagrid

Chapter 1

The Letters from Hagrid

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was a very big, dark blur, which was when I realized that I didn't have my glasses on. Once I was dressed I opened my cupboard door and went into the kitchen where I began making breakfast for my aunt, uncle, and very large cousin. When I was finished cooking, my aunt, uncle, and cousin were already awake and highly confused.

"Morning, everyone," I said very cheerfully, "Hungry?"

They sat down at the table, still staring at me. I served their food and then I got my own and sat down.

"So, Uncle Vernon, you excited about going to the zoo? I know I am," I said.

An hour later, the Dursley's, myself, and Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss were in the SUV and on our way to the zoo. I was excited because I would be able to see the boa constrictor that I had accidentally set on Dudley and Piers. When we got there, my uncle decided I could do whatever I wanted and even gave me a bit of spending money.

First, I went to the ice cream stand to get a double chocolate fudge cone. Then, I went straight to the reptile house so I could see the first snake I ever talked to, but when I got to the spot where I stood the first time, there was no boa. I walked up to the tour guide.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but could you tell me where the boa constrictor that was in that tank over there is?" I asked.

The tour guide laughed, "This zoo has never had a boa constrictor exhibit," she said, "There's a Burmese Python in that display case. Sorry."

Sadly, I walked back to the exhibit and concentrated. Soon, I could see the face of a python even when I closed my eyes.

"Ssso, what'sss yourrr nnnammme?" I hissed.

"You sssnnnake ssspeak?" the snake asked, obviously surprised, I nodded.

"Mmmy nnnammme isss Sssalazzzarrr, afffterrr the ssserrrpennnt lorrrd at Hogwarrrtsss Ssschool of Witchcrrraffft and Wizzzarrrdrrry. What isss yourrr nnnammme?" it asked.

I smiled, "I ammm Harrrrrry Jammmesss Potterrr, sssonnn offf Lily and Jammmesss Potterrr."

Soon it was time to go back to Number 4 Privet Drive. Once everyone was in the car Uncle Vernon asked me something he never asked me before.

"So, did you have a good time, Harry?"

I nodded.

"Yes I did Uncle. I hope to go back again someday."

The trip home was very uneventful except for Piers and Dudley calling me names, which was ended rather quickly by my uncle who was furious.

After we dropped Dudley and Piers off at the Polkiss' for a sleep over, we went back to Number 4 and ate dinner. After dinner Uncle Vernon came to my cupboard to speak with me.

"Harry, I recently noticed that you have grown quite a lot over the years so your aunt and I have decided to give you Dudley's second bedroom," he said, "I will even help you with this by moving all of Dudley's things out and your things in."

After that conversation, I realized that my aunt and uncle really did care about me.

That coming Sunday, I knew it was about time for my letter to come. While eating breakfast, I heard the mail hit the floor in the foyer.

"Uncle Vernon, I'm going to go get the mail. I'll be right back," I said.

When I grabbed the mail, I quickly (using wandless magic) sent my Hogwarts letter upstairs. Then I took the rest of the mail to my uncle. Vernon flipped through the mail until he apparently found what he was looking for.

"Harry, there's a letter here for you. It's from a Professor Albus Dumbledore. It says to read to yourself than show it to me and your aunt," he said handing me the letter.

I opened the envelope. In it was a note:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I noticed that somehow you have increased your magical knowledge overnight. I would really like to find out how you did it. In fact, I will be coming to pick you up from your aunt and uncle's house at 5:00 p.m. next Tuesday. Please pack all your things so that you will be ready to go when I arrive. You will need to bring the Hogwarts letter that we sent you as well._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

I grinned. I showed the letter to Uncle Vernon who decided to let me go.


	3. The Headmaster

Chapter 2

The Headmaster

Professor Dumbledore arrived at exactly 5:00 p.m. So, when Dudley answered the door he got quite a shock from seeing a very old man in purple robes standing on the front step. "Hello, young man. Is Harry Potter here?" he asked. Dudley called for me and I came to the door.

"Hello, Professor, I'm ready to go," I said.

"Oh, we aren't leaving just yet, Harry. I need to speak with yourself, your aunt, and your uncle first," said the headmaster, "Could you tell them I'm here and need to speak with them?" I nodded.

A moment later the four of us, myself, Dumbledore, Vernon, and Petunia, were sitting comfortably in the living room.

"How about a glass of Butterbeer?" asked Albus. He took out his wand and conjured up four glasses and a bottle, which uncorked itself and began pouring the amber colored liquid into each glass. With another wave, the glasses were each levitated to a person.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I came to pick Harry up and take him to the school he will be attending. I also came to discuss what could happen either during the school year, or holidays. After our world finds out that Mr. Potter will be attending Hogwarts, he may be in danger because some of Lord Voldemort's supporters are still alive and well, so they may come after him, but they may also come after you and your son, which is why I have made it so that Harry can use magic around you. For one thing, it will show you what he will be learning, and it will also be showing you what you will need to look out for.

"Also, you four should think of a question for each of you that only you, your family, and your friends would know the answer to. The reason is for in case a Voldemort supporter, also known as a Death Eater, captures one of you and then comes to your house impersonating you. Before letting any family member inside your house, you must ask them this question. If they do not answer correctly, then they are most likely Death Eaters. If they answer correctly let them in but first have them show you both of their arms. If the person happens to have a tattoo of a snake coming out of a skull's mouth on their arm then they are definitely Death Eaters. If so then you all need to Floo (travel by fireplace) to a safer location. Before Harry and I leave, I will leave you a small pot of Floo powder with instructions on how to use it and what places are the safest to go to.

"Well, I think that we have discussed everything that I haven't put in the letter that is with the Floo powder. I guess you should stock up on Muggle weapons in case Death Eaters break into your house through the fireplace and you can't Floo out of the house. It may hold them off long enough for Harry to contact either: the Ministry of Magic, a friend from his school, or myself," the headmaster turned to me, "Do you have everything you need?" I nodded, "Good, farewell, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I will try to check up on you at least once a month to make sure you are okay. I will be coming back after the term is over with Harry to fill you in on what happens each year, Harry can just fill in the blanks in case I forget anything."

With a final wave of his wand, the Butterbeer vanished into thin air, along with the four glasses.

"So long, everyone," I said smiling.

In about four minutes I had gone from Number 4 Privet Drive to Hogwarts, where I studied a little bit each day, preparing for the first day of school. I then realized that I had not explained my great "increase" of knowledge to Professor Dumbledore, who was at the school to make sure I studied as hard as I could. I went to the stone gargoyle. I tried to think of what the headmaster's password might be. I thought I might as well try not only wizard sweets but also Muggle sweets.

"Mars Bars," I said.

Surprisingly, the gargoyle bowed to me then solemnly stepped to the side. I stepped onto the moving staircase. When I got to the door to Dumbledore's office, I heard a voice I had never heard before, _that I remember, anyway, _I thought.

"Professor, I don't think that Harry Potter being here before term is a good idea," said the man who was with the professor, "It's just to dangerous. We have no teachers here. It would be very easy for Dooku to enter the grounds unnoticed."

"I understand your concerns Obi-Wan, but we also need to keep in mind that his Muggle relatives need protection as well," Dumbledore replied, he paused, "I think we should discuss this at a better time Master Kenobi. We have a visitor."

Suddenly, the door to his office opened, and I saw the headmaster standing next to a man who appeared to be in his early forties, with red hair. He wore long, brown robes over a tan tunic and pants. On his belt was a round, thin, ten-inch long, metal object.

"Hello, headmaster. Headmaster's friend," I said.

The man in the brown robes stepped forward.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am a Jedi Master," the man said, "I was hired by your headmaster, along with a few other Jedi to help protect the school. Professor Dumbledore has also asked me to take you to Diagon Alley so you can get the things you need for school, such as a wand, or robes. In fact, we had decided that I should take you today so that I can also train you in the ways of the Force."


	4. To Diagon with a Jedi

Chapter 3

To Diagon with a Jedi

I left for Diagon Alley an hour later with Master Kenobi by Floo powder. I had always thought that the Floo network had it in for me since I could never land the right way. Either it was just luck or it was the fact that Obi-Wan had gone first, but for the first time ever I didn't get thrown out of the destination fireplace. We came out inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is it, Harry," said Obi-Wan, after I flooed into the fireplace, "The Leaky Cauldron. This is one of the only ways into or out of Diagon Alley."

For a famous place though, the pub was very dark and shabby. A few old women sat in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when we stepped out of the somewhat large fireplace. Everyone seemed to know Obi-Wan; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "Ah, Master Kenobi, the usual, I presume."

"No, thank you, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business," said Master Kenobi, clapping his hand on my shoulder, "I'm here to take Harry to buy his school supplies."

"Good Lord," said Tom, peering at me, "is this - can this be-?

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Merlin's beard!" whispered the old bartender, "It's Harry Potter... what an honor!"

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towars me and seized my hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

I didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at me. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. I said exactly what I thought at the time.

"Thank you, Tom," I said, "It's good to be back."

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, I found myself shaking hands with everyone in the pub.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I remember you!" I told Dedalus, "You bowed to me once in a shop!"

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus, looking around at everyone, "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

I shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford coming back for more.

A pale, youg man made his way forward, very "nervously". One of his eyes was twitching.

"Hello, Professor Quirrell!" said Obi-Wan, "Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Quirrell, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to m-meet you.

"D-Defense Ag-gainst the D-D-Dark Arts," stammered Quirrell, "Is a f-fearfully f-fascinating subject. N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a n-new b-book on v-vampires, m-myself." He looked absolutely terrified at the very thought. He also looked a little spooked when I held my hand out for him to shake.

"If you want, Professor," I said, "I could buy a copy for you and you could come by the bookstore and pick it up later. I'm going there to get my books. What was the title?"

"It's c-called _V-Voyages with V-Vampires_ by G-Gilderoy Lockhart, b-but you d-d-don't have t-to d-d-do that," said Quirrell.

I wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally, Quirrell accepted my offer. But the others wouldn't let Quirrell keep me all to himself. It took ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Obi-Wan managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"We really must get going, everyone," he said, "We have a lot to buy."

Doris Crockford shook my hand one last time, and Obi-Wan led us through the bar and into a small, walled in courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

"Is Professor Quirrell _always _that nervous?"

"Oh, yes. Poor fellow. Brilliant mind. He was doing fine while he was studying at school but then he took a year off to get some firsthand experience.... They say he ran into some vampires in the Carpathians, and there was a nasty bit of trouble with a hag - he's never been the same since. He's scared of the students, and scared of his own subject. Even Master Yoda can't help him get over his fear. Now, where's my lightsaber?"

"Three up... two across..." he muttered, tapping the bricks, "Right, stand back, Harry."

He tapped the wall three times with the end of the lightsaber.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later, we were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley combined, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome, Harry," Obi-Wan said, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at my amazement. We stepped through the archway. I looked quickly over my shoulder and saw the archway shrink back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. A sign hanging over them read:

Cauldrons!

All Sizes!

Copper, Brass, Silver, Adamantium, Pewter!

Self-Stirring!

Collapsible!

All On Sale!

One Day Only!

Was 50 Galleons!

Now 2 Sickles!

"Yeah, you'll be needing one," said Obi-Wan, "but we need to get your money first."

I wished I had about as many eyes as Argus from Ancient Greek mythology. I turned my head in every direction as we walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as we passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad...."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eyelops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, Eagle, and Snowy. Several boys about my age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Look," I heard one of them say, "It's the new Nimbus Two Thousand!"

Another chimed in saying, "It's the fastest model yet!"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and more strange silver instruments than you could shake a wand at, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon....

"Gringotts," said Obi-Wan.

We had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished, bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was-

"Yes, that's a goblin," said Obi-Wan quietly as we walked up the stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than me. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and, I noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside. Now we were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with that famous poem engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Theif, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, Harry you'd have be suicidal to try and steal from this place," said Obi-Wan.

A pair of goblins bowed us through the silver doors and we were in a vast, marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall and yet more goblins showing people in and out of these. Obi-Wan and I made for the counter.

"Good morning," said Obi-Wan, bowing to the elderly looking goblin, "We've come to take money out of Mr. Harry Potter's vault."

"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" the goblin asked him, staring down at us.

"I've got it right here," Obi-Wan said, as he pulled the golden item out of one of his belt pouches. I watched the goblins on our right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

The goblin looked at the key more closely.

"That seems to be in order."

And I've also got a letter here from Professor Albus Dumbledore," said Obi-Wan pulling it out of another, larger pouch, "It's about the You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Obi-Wan, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Obi-Wan had put the letter and the key back, he and I followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which?" I asked Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Obi-Wan mysteriously, "but there's just some things that you aren't supposed to know. I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

Griphook held the door open for us. We were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards us. We climbed in and were off.

At first we just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages, me with my arms up like we were on a roller coaster, that is until Griphook told me to keep all arms and legs inside the cart at all times. I didn't even bother to memorize the pattern because I knew it was pointless. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

My eyes stung as the cold air rushed past us, but only at first, in the military I was trained to ignore minor pain like this. Once, I saw a burst of fire and knew at once it was a dragon... I could smell it.

I looked at Obi-Wan who looked a bit green and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall he said, "Just go on without me, Harry, I need to meditate for a few minutes. Oh, and here's your drawstring pouch. Take as much money as you need."

He threw me the pouch and the key. I handed the key to Griphook, who, before unlocking the door, said to me, "Brace yourself, this vault releases smoke at hurricane force wind speeds at twenty minute intervals and doesn't stop until a Gringotts goblin closes it." I watched Obi-Wan as he literally leapt out of the cart, moved it out of the way then hopped back in. I too hopped into the cart. Griphook unlocked the door, leaping out of the way just as scarlet and gold smoke came roaring out of the vault, and as it cleared, I gasped, not only for fresh air, but because there was more than just gold, silver, and bronze in that supposedly tiny vault. I saw five portraits, one had my mum's face on it, one had my dad's, the rest were Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail. There was also a large, multicompartment trunk that had Jedi robes, a lightsaber, what I assumed were Dad's prank items, school supplies, my parents wands, and, to my great surprise, in the final compartment, was a ladder that led into what appeared to be a small one bedroom, one bathroom apartment.

I turned to Griphook, "This could take a while," I told him, "I'd like to take the portraits and the trunk as well as my school money. Do you think you could shrink the trunk once the portraits are in?"

Griphook nodded and I carried the five portraits, one at a time, into the seventh compartment and hung them on the wall. Once I climbed out, I noticed a clock that closley resembled the Weasley's clock. So, I hanged that on the wall too. When I was finished with that, I handed the trunk to Griphook who shrank it so that it would fit under the cart's seat. Next, I filled my pouch so that it was somewhat heavy, and put it in my pants pocket.

"Can we go a little slower on the way to the next vault?" Obi-Wan asked when Griphook and I climbed back into the cart.

"Sorry, Master Kenobi," said Griphook, "but the carts only have one speed."

We were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as we hurtled round tight corners. We went rattling over an underground ravine, where I leaned over the edge of the cart and spat to see how far down it was. In fact, it wasn't long before I heard a voice echoing up to us say, "HEY! WHO DID THAT?"

Vault "You-Know-Which" had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He slid his long finger down the crack between the two emense, steel doors, and they simply melted out of existance.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the doors and trapped inside the vault," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly.

"About every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

I already knew what awaited us in vault seven thirteen. The one and only Sorcerer's Stone. Able to change any metal into pure gold, and is an ingredient for the Elixer of Life. Obi-Wan reached in, grabbed the stone, and put it in one of his belt's pouches.

"Come on, Harry," said Obi-Wan, "back in this infernal cart."

One wild cart ride later, we stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. I didn't know where to run first now that I had a bag literally _full_ of money. I checked my school supplies list:

**Hogwarts School **_**of**_** Witchcraft **_**and **_**Wizardry**

**Uniform**

**First-year students will require:**

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry**

**name tags.**

**Course Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the**

**following:**

1. _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

2. _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

3. _Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

4. _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

5. _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fugi_

by Phyllida Spore

6. _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

7. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

8. _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own**

**broomsticks**

Next I checked my personal list:

1. _The Standard Book of Spells (Grades 2-7)_

2. _The Monster Book of Monsters_

3. Two copies of _Voyages with Vampires_

4. _Travels with Trolls_

5. _Quintessence: A Quest_

6. _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_

7. _Magick Moste Evile_

8. _Break with a Banshee_

9. _Gadding with Ghouls_

10. _Holidays with Hags_

11. _Wanderings with Werewolves_

12. _Year with the Yeti_

13. _Unfogging the Future_

14. _The Healer's Helpmate_

15. _Quidditch Through the Ages_

16. _Secrets of the Darkest Art_

17. _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_

18. _Spellman's Syllabary_

19. _Numerology and Grammatica_

20. _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_

21. _Defensive Magical Theory_

22. _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_

23. _Intermediate Transfiguration_

24. _Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is_

_Coming_

25. _Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks_

26. _Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul_

27. A lifetime subscription to _Which Broomstick_

28. One Sneak-o-Scope

29. One Foe Glass

30. _Moste Potente Potions_

31. One Rememberall

32. _Advanced Potion Making_

33. A lifetime subscription to _The Quibbler_

34. _Hogwarts, a History_

35. _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_

"Might as well get your uniform first, Harry," said Obi-Wan, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, "and maybe have your dad's Jedi robes and tunic resized so that it fits you. Listen, Harry, I've got to get you something for your birthday. Could you do part of your shopping alone and save the wand for last and I'll meet you at Ollivander's?" I nodded thinking that he still looked a bit green, so I carried my trunk into Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling very excited.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked, when I started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

I nodded. "Before we start with my school robes, I need something that was my dad's resized so it'll fit me. See, both my parents are dead and my dad left me his Jedi robes and tunic," I told her, holding out said items, "Could you do that too, please?"

"Of course, dear," she said, "let's do that. Then we'll do your school robes."

She pointed the way to the changing room. I went in and put on my dad's old tunic and robes. They were quite roomy and the belt, I noticed, had a holster for a wand. I came back out and told Madam Malkin I was done changing. She then led me to the back of the shop. In the back, a most familiar boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood me on a stool next to him, where she began to refit my robes and tunic.

"Hullo," said Malfoy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yup," I said, _Hello, Draco Malfoy, _I thought, _Ready to see what I can really do?_ , "I'm just getting my dad's old Jedi clothes resized so that they'll fit me first."

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said Malfoy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

I was strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" asked Malfoy.

"No," I said.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," I said agian.

"_I_ do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor," I said.

"I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"I honestly don't care which house I get put in," I said, just to annoy Malfoy, "as long as it's not Slytherin."

"I say, look at that man!" Malfoy yelled, nodding toward the front window. Obi-Wan was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice cream cones to show that he couldn't come in.

"That's Obi-Wan Kenobi," I said, pleased to know something that Malfoy didn't. "He teaches at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Malfoy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of assasin, isn't he?"

"He's a Jedi Master," I said coldly, "he is also very powerful."

"Why is _he _with you? Where are _your _parents?" Malfoy asked, with a slight sneer.

"They're dead," I said, shortly. I didn't feel much like going into the matter with the likes of him.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"My mum was a Muggle-born and my dad was a pureblood," I said to him, hoping he would just drop the subject.

"Whatever," said Malfoy, "I'm done talking to the son of a Mudblood."

"That's enough of that foul language, young man!" Madam Malkin had come back, "If you can't keep your words appropriate, you'll have to get your robes somewhere else!"

Malfoy made a rude gesture at Madam Malkin, "I'd watch who you're talking to, you fat cow! I'm not leaving without my robes!"

I pulled out my lightsaber and switched it on, pointing it at Malfoy. "Leave now!" I told him, "Or else!" Malfoy's eyes went wide. He ran from the shop still wearing the loose fitting robes. Using the Force, I summoned them back into the shop and gave them back to Madam Malkin.

"Thank you, young man," she said, taking the robes, "I came in to tell you that I was finished with your robes and tunic when that brat insulted your parents. I'm sorry, you can have your clothes free of charge."

I shook my head, taking out five Galleons and handing them to her. "Nothing's free for me," I said. She took the gold and went back to her office. I disengaged my lightsaber and hooked it back onto my belt. Then I picked up my things and went outside to see Obi-Wan.

"Harry!" said Obi-Wan, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Obi-Wan," I said, eating my ice cream, "there was just a Hogwarts student in there with a bad attitude so I took care of it. I just scared him."

"A Jedi would never use fear as a tool, Harry," scolded Obi-Wan, "but at least you were using it for a good reason."

We then went to Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have gone wild to get his fat hands on some of these. While Obi-Wan was getting some of my school books, I grabbed _Curses and Countercusres (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _ by Professor Vindictus Viridian. Then I paid for both the books on my personal and school lists.

We got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then we visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangss, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Obi-Wan asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for me, I, myself, examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minisculen, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Obi-Wan checked my list again.

"Just your wand left - oh yeah, and I still haven't gotten you a birthday present," said Obi-Wan, "I know I don't have to. I'll tell you what though, I'll get your familiar. Not a toad, toads went out of fashion years ago, you'd be laughed at. So, I'll either get you a cat or an owl. If I get a cat, you'll still have to get an owl."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan," I said, "Let's get the cat first."

We entered the Magical Menagerie and began looking for cats. Suddenly, I heard whine coming from the back of the shop. I walked over, and saw a small, Jack Russell Terrier puppy. "Hey there, little guy," I said, holding my hand out, "You want a place to stay?" The dog licked my hand. I picked it up and walked over to the dog leash and collar section of the store. I picked a scarlet collar and a gold colored leash. "I'm gonna name you, James," I told the puppy as I walked over to the main counter.

"I'd like to buy this puppy, leash, and collar," I told the witch behind the counter, "I also need dog food and dog treats." She nodded, "Excellent choice, young man," she said. Reaching down, she pulled up a large bag of dog food and a small treat bag. "That'll be sixty Galleons, please," she said. I gave her the gold. "Thank you, ma'am," I said. Obi-Wan came over with a cat in his hands, "Hey, Harry, I found you a cat," he said, "What's up with the puppy?" "I bought him, because dogs are more fun than cats," I said, "Plus, you can't train a cat easily. Let's get my snowy owl."

I put the collar on James and hooked the leash onto it. "Harry, you forgot to buy a kennel!" Obi-Wan called, "Nevermind! I'll take care of it!" James and I walked into Eyelops Owl Emporium, the dog sniffing the floor, me searching for Hedwig. Finally, I saw her. I went over to the counter and asked the wizard for the owl. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, young man," he said, "she's been bought multiple times and the owners who bought her kept bringing her back. Too much responsibility. Are you sure you want this bird?"

"I'm positive," I said, holding out some money, "I most definitely want this owl." Finally, the clerk gave up and sold me the owl. "Hello, Hedwig," I said to her, "It's great to see you again." Obi-Wan came up next to me holding a very nice kennel. "Here you go, Harry," he said putting it on my cart, "A nice kennel for a nice dog." "Thanks, Obi-Wan," I said as we headed towards Ollivander's.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read:

Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Obi-Wan sat on to wait. I felt strangely as though I had entered a very strict library; I looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling, trying to figure out which one held my Fawkes feather wand. I morphed into a phoenix and dropped two feathers. Then I morphed back, picking the feathers up. For some reason, the back of my neck prickled. The very dust and silence seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I jumped. Obi-Wan must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before us, his wide, pale eyes shimmering like twin moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," I said awkwardly.

"Ah, yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry James Potter." My dog barked as he heard his name. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out two wands. "You mean these?" I asked, handing them to him. "Yes!" he said, very surprised, "How did you aquire these?" "They were in my Gringotts vault," I said. "Do you think you could put a phoenix feather in each wand?"

"I'd have to have two phoenix feathers," he said. I handed him my feathers, "These will do nicely," he said. "Yes, I can do that for you, Mr. Potter. Is there anything else you need?" he asked. "Yes, I'd like to try a specific wand," I said, "Eleven inches. Holly and phoenix feather."

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter," he said, "but I have just that wand." He went into the back of the shop. Ten minutes later, he came back with three wand boxes, each one with my name on it. "Here you are, Mr. Potter," he said, handing me the wands, "Why not try them out?"

I took out my wand. "_Lumos Maxima!_" I said. The whole shop was enveloped in bright light. I felt James hide behind my leg. "_Nox." _I put that wand back and got out my parents' wands. With one in each hand, I spoke words that just popped into my head, randomly. "_Lumos Saberous!"_ From the tip of Mum's wand extended a blade of scarlet, from Dad's, a gold one.

Obi-Wan gasped. "The Lightsaber charm!" he said, "How did you know that spell, Harry?" "I don't know, Obi-Wan," I told him, "It just popped into my head." I turned to Ollivander, "How much for the wands?" I asked. "Seven Galleons each," said the old man, "and please, take good care of your parents' wands." I gave him the money and holstered my new wands.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as James, Obi-Wan, and I made our way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. I spent as much time as possible, once we got back to Hogwarts, playing with James. I taught him how to sit, stay, roll over, play dead, dance, beg, and even how to do a backflip. He loved it.


	5. The Journey from Platform 9 34

Chapter 4

The Journey from Platform 9 3/­­­4

My last month before the start of term was... interesting. Obi-Wan taught me swordsmanship and I've got a scar to prove it, on my cheek, shaped like a crescent moon. The day before term, Dumbledore came up to me. "Harry, do you have your things packed for the train ride?" he asked me, "It's only fair that you are allowed to ride the train just like everyone else." I nodded. "I can't wait to see Ron and Hermione again," I said, "It'll be just like old times."

Dumbledore personally escorted me to King's Cross station along with all of my luggage. He was amazingly good at dressing like a Muggle. He wore a navy blue pinstriped suit with a navy blue tie. He also had his beard trimmed a bit. "Stay out of trouble," he said, "I'll see you at school." James and I waited between platforms nine and ten listening for the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

At that moment, a group of people passed just behind me and I caught a few words of what they were saying.

"It's the same every year, packed with Muggles, of course-"

I swung round. Mrs. Weasley looked exactly as I remembered. She was talking to Fred, George, Percy, and Ron.

"Now, what's the platform number?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mum, can't I go...."

"You're not old enough, Gin, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. I watched, happy to see the family again, as Percy ran through the barrier.

"Fred, you next," said Molly.

"He's not Fred, I am!" said the other boy.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!" said his twin.

"Sorry, George!"

"George" walked towards the barrier, slowing down to say, "I'm only joking! I am Fred!" and off he went. The real George called after him to hurry up and then went through himself.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," I said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," I said. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and I nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't get scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

I picked up James, who was in his kennel, and put him on my cart. Then, I sprinted at the wall. I instantly went through into the Hogwarts platform. I saw tons of witches and wizards, both young and old. Behind me, I heard Ron and the rest of the Weasleys come through the barrier. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the windows to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. I pushed my cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. I passed a familiar, round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville_," he heard the old woman sigh.

I walked up to them.

"Excuse me," I said, "I couldn't help but here that you were missing a toad."

Neville nodded, sniffing.

"What's its name?"

"His name's Trevor," said Neville.

I pulled out my dad's wand, "_Accio, Trevor_!" I said. I heard a croaking sound as the toad came zooming through the air into my outstretched hand.

I handed the toad to Neville. "Here you go," I said, "See you at school."

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

I pressed on through the crowd until I found an empty compartment near the end of the train. I put and James and Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave my trunk toward the train doors. I tried to lift it up the steps but could only raise one end and twice I dropped it painfully on my foot.

"Want a hand?" It was George.

"Yes, please," I panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, my trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," I said, pushing my sweaty hair out of my eyes.

"What's that?" asked Fred, pointing at my scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you -?"

"He _is_," said Fred, "Aren't you?" he added to me.

"Am I a boy? Am I an orphan? Am I the son of a Muggleborn and a Pureblood?" I asked, "What?"

"_Harry Potter!"_ chorused the twins.

"Oh," I said, "Yeah. I am."

The two boys gawked at me, and I felt myself turning red. Then, to my relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum!"

With a last look at me, the twins hopped off the train.

I sat down next to the window where, half hidden, I could watch the Weasleys and hear what they were saying. Mrs. Weasley had just taken out her handkercheif.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

_"Mum - geroff!" _He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somink on his nosie?" asked Fred.

"Shut up, Fred," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing, black, Hogwarts robes, and I noticed the blindingly polished Prefects badge pinned on his chest.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects get two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said George, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had _no _idea!"

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" asked Fred.

"Because he's a _prefect_," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned on the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more telling me you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

I remained where I was, not caring whether they saw me or not.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

_"Harry Potter!"_

I heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please...."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, d'you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, _Frederic George Weasley_! No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" said Mrs. Weasley, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't cry, Gin, we'll send you loads of owls," said Ron.

"We'll send you loads of Honeyduke's sweets," said Fred.

"Heck, we'll even send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

_"George!"_

"Only joking, Mum!"

The train began to move. I saw Mrs. Weasley waving; their sister, Ginny, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

I watched my Ginny, and found myself waving to her as well. Soon the two of them disappeared as the Hogwarts Express rounded a corner. Houses flashed past the window. I felt a great leap of excitement. _I'm going home!_

The door of my compartment opened and Ron came in.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked, pointing at the seats.

I shook my head and my best mate sat down. He glanced at me; then looked quickly out the window, pretending he hadn't looked. I saw that the black mark was still on his nose.

Reaching into my trunk, I pulled out a can of _Mountain Dew_ and popped the top. I took a sip, savoring the citrus flavor.

"What's that?" asked Ron, pointing at my drink.

"This, Ronald Weasley, is the second best thing to Butterbeer," I said, offering him a can, which he took, "Oh, try not to shake the can. I heard your mum say your name. By the way, my name is Harry Potter."

Ron's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!" he said, attempting to open his beverage, "I thought Fred and George were pulling our legs!"

He opened his_ Mountain Dew,_ which resulted in the carbonated beverage spraying his face.

"Harry, I shook the can," he said wiping it off his face.

"No problem," I said, pulling out my father's wand, _"Siphinos!"_

The _Dew_ was immediatley sucked into the wand tip.

"Hand me your can," I said.

Putting the tip of my wand in the can, I reversed the spell; refilling the can. Then I handed the drink back to Ron.

"It's true, Harry Potter has returned to the wizarding world," I told him.

"Hey, Ron. Harry."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got an acromantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said George, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Are all your family wizards?" I asked Ron.

"Er - yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"You should invite him over sometime," I suggested, "It might make your very large family closer."

"Maybe," said Ron.

Ron reached inside his pocket and pulled out a fat, gray rat, which was asleep.

"D'you want to see some more of the magic that I know?" I asked Ron.

"Sure."

I pointed my wand at Scabbers and said, _"Fera Verto."_

Within seconds, Wormtail morphed into a large, diamond goblet. Ron examined his former rat in amazement.

"You know how to change animals into inanimate objects?" he asked me as I changed the traitor back into a rat.

"Yes, I do," I said, "I can also change into different animals."

"How?" Ron asked.

"I just can," I said, careful not to reveal my secret too early, "What kind of animal do you want to see?"

"Well," said Ron, thinking. "My whole family's been in Gryffindor. So, can you turn into a lion?"

"I can turn into any creature. Magical or not," I said.

I got down on my hands and feet, concentrating. I felt my spine elongate as my skeletal structure shifted from primate to feline. My whole body began to grow tan fur. I felt my tail bone extended to a full tail. My teeth lengthened and sharpened themselves. My heightened senses began to kick in.

"Whoa!" said Ron.

_"Would do like to hearrr my rrroarrr?" _I asked him.

"Sure," said Ron.

_"Firrrst, point yourrr wand at thhhe comparrrtment doorrr and say Mufffffliato,"_ I thought, _"Do thhhe same to thhhe windows."_

Ron did as he was told.

_"Now coverrr yourrr earrrs."_

Ron stuck his fingers in his ears.

I let out a roar that would have broken all the glass in the compartment if they hadn't been reinforced.

_"You can unplug yourrr earrrs now."_

Ron pulled his fingers out of his ears, his face was pale.

"That - was - wicked!"

_"Why thhhank you," _I thought, _"D'you want to see anothhherrr house mascot?"_

Ron nodded.

I concentrated on a king cobra. I felt my fur shed. My legs shriveled up and shrank back into my torso. I felt scales growing in the fur's place. My body shrank to be about four feet long. I gazed at my friend.

"_Ssso, what do you thhhinnnk?" _I hissed.

"Wicked," said Ron right when the compartment door opened. Hermione had come searching for Neville's toad.

"Has anyone seen a - SNAKE!" She fainted.

Quickly, I morphed back into my human form and ran over to her. I pulled out my wand.

"_Inervate,"_ I said, aiming it at her.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"_Your,_ Harry Potter!" she said, excitedly. "I've read all about you! Your father was a Jedi Knight and the Gryffindor Seeker. Your mother was Muggleborn and was magnificant with potions."

"That's right," I said, helping her up, "What's your name?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, noticing Ron, "and you are?"

"Um - Ron Weasley," he said.

Hermione turned back to me.

"Did you see the snake?"

"No, I couldn't have seen it," I said, but then added, "I _was_ the snake."

"You're kidding!" she said, "I thought you had to be much older to be an Animagus."

"I can turn into other creatures as well," I said.

"Anyway," said Hermione, "I was going to ask you if you had seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one."

I took out my wand.

"I don't know where it is," I said, "but I can get it to you easily. _Accio Trevor!"_

The toad came flying into the compartment and into my outstretched hand.

"Here you go," I said, handing the toad to Hermione, "Please try not to drop him."

She nodded.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, then left the compartment.

I sat back down with Ron.

"So, Ron, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know, Harry," he said, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor like my brothers."

"Me too," I said, "Both my parents were Gryffindor. So were my dad's best friends."

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid open our door and said, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Ron's ears went pink and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches, but I hadn't had any breakfast, so I leapt to my feet. I went out into the corridor, and bought enough of each type of sweet for Ron and I to have leftovers when we got to school. I bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, Fizzing Whizzbees, Jelly Slugs, Ice Mice, Sugar Quills, Pepper Imps, and other sweets that I couldn't remember the names of.

I paid the kind witch, collected the sweets, and returned to my seat, where I divided the sweets between Ron and myself.

"This is delicious," I said, "Are you sure you don't want some?"

"Okay, Harry," Ron said, "Pass me a Pastie."

I handed him a Pumpkin Pastie.

"So, Ron, how would you like to learn some very powerful defensive spells?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I'm about to show you something that must stay between us for the moment," I said, "Can I trust you to keep this secret?"

Ron nodded.

"Okay."

I reached into my trunk and grabbed my Pensieve and jar of memories, emptying the contents into the basin.

"I assume that you know what this is?"

Ron nodded.

"This ensieve contains all my extremely important memories. I'm about to show them to you," I said, "Now lean into the basin."

Ron leaned in and I did as well. Over the next few minutes, I showed Ron everything that happened that had to do with the war against Voldemort. After that we left my thoughts.

Ron was pale.

"Was that real?" he squeaked out.

"Yes, Ron. I wish it wasn't."

"I'm with you, Harry," said Ron, "No matter what, I've got your back."

"Thanks, Ron," I said, "When we get to school, I'm going to start the Defense Association. That way I can help Cedric."

The door to the compartment opened again and Draco Malfoy walked in along with his cronies. He looked extremely angry. Crabbe and Goyle looked dumber than ever, although they did look like they had been lifting weights... alot of weights.

"So, I've finally discovered who you really are," he said to me, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you, Harry Potter, are going to be taught a lesson. Crabbe, Goyle, get him."

Crabbe and Goyle came towards me but I thought I'd use some Force. I waved my hand in front of them.

"You want to drag Malfoy back to your compartment," I said, "Nothing he says can stop you."

Crabbe and Goyle's eyes glazed over.

"We want to drag Malfoy back to our compartment," they said, "Nothing he says can stop us."

They turned around and grabbed their leader by his arms and went back to their compartment, Malfoy yelling and insulting him all the way.

"That was brilliant, Harry," said Ron, "How'd you do that?"

"Jedi Mind Trick," I said, "Works on the weak minded, so if Malfoy corners me alone I'd have to do something else."


End file.
